How it all began
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: How did House and Cuddy end up having their regular "adventures"? HUDDY One Shot/Epilogue


**Writing this was like giving birth… … okay… maybe it didn't hurt as much but it was damn hard anyway ;)**

**It took me lots of time (that I actually didn't have) and lots of nerves (from which I currently don't have many either xD)**

**But here it finally is: The epilogue of "It was never just a Game"**

**I posted it separately because it actually could be read just as a One Shot as well.**

**It isn't necessary to know what has happened in "It was never just a Game" in order to understand this. It has it's own plot. So if you haven't read my other story yet, it shouldn't be a problem.**

**This epilogue is dedicated to ****RedTulipAna**** who always inspired me very much with her lovely reviews and who wanted to know how it all started between House and Cuddy. So go and thank her that this fanfic even exists.**

**A big hug and a very big thank you goes to ****Jane (LEfan77)**** who didn't just beta read this story but who also is more or less responsible for the stroyline. I asked her if she had an idea for the epilogue and her idea turned out to be soooo great that I decided to use it for the epilogue. So for the storyline you should thank her :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>How it all began<span>**

**Flashback – 6 months and 9 days earlier**

The familiar sound of her high heels already told House that she was coming before he even was able to see her.

When she opened up the glass door and entered his office he let his glance ramble over her body.

"If you came to annoy me with clinic hours you can leave again. Not gonna do them." House had his feet put up on his desk and was playing around with his new cell phone.

"That is not the reason why I'm here for a change."

"Missed me?"

"Very much." Cuddy said dryly and unconvincingly before she dropped down on the chair in front of House's desk. She sighed. "I need you to do me a favor…"

"If it is a sexual favor I'm more than ready to do it, if not my answer is no!"

"It's about the hospital…"

"Then my answer is an even bigger NO."

"Can you let me finish speaking before you answer? Will you?"

"Okay… go on but don't expect me to change my mind."

"We have a new investor for the hospital. He wants to give us 2 Million..."

He cuts her off once again: "Please don't tell me he is another Vogler because if he is I'll quit right now."

"He is the father of Melinda Smith."

"Who the hell is Melinda Smith? Is she a porn star or why should I know her?" He finally decided to put his cell phone away and removed this feet from the desk.

"She was your patient a few weeks ago. The girl with PKU."

"Ah, you mean the one who kneed Taub in the balls?"

"Yeah… it's this one."

"And what exactly have I to do with her dad's investments?"

"He wants to throw a dinner party… "

"I ask again: What do I have to do with that?"

"He wants you there."

"No way." Was House's immediate response.

"He wants to hand YOU the check… It's no big thing. You just have to take the check, thank him and smile in the photo cameras."

"NOO WAY!" He repeated once again.

"Come on, House. It will be over in a few minutes. As soon as we have the check you can leave."

"Why don't you ask Wilson? Playing a bum sucker is the perfect role for him. Besides he already has acting experiences… It was just a bad porn but hey… that's at least something."

"Smith wants YOU there and not Wilson!"

"But I'm not coming."

"You have to, House. It's an order!"

"You said it is a favor."

"It's a favor you have to do."

"But which I'm not doing anyway."

"You will."

"Nope."

"I'll double your clinic hours if you don't"

"Double them all you want. Donald, Tick, Trick and Truck are doing them for me anyway."

"This time they won't… I'll keep them busy with other things."

"Still won't do the clinic hours."

"Then I'm going to arrange that cable TV won't work anymore in the entire hospital."

"I guess I've to leave work early then… Not gonna miss the 3am soap."

"Okay… If you really want war, you can have it. But be prepared… I'll hit you were it hurts most." Cuddy got up again and turned to leave.

"Is it weird that I'm turned on now?"

"You're a pig." She said before she disappeared from his office.

And even though he knew that she was pissed at him like hell, he thought that she gave her hips an extra swing when she walked out.

* * *

><p>Cuddy was still pissed at House when she came home this noon. On days like this she would like to just slap him into his face… And at the same time some parts of her body tell her to just loop her arms around him and kiss him. But of course she never would say that out loud. She didn't even admit it to herself.<p>

She was about to get rid of her clothes to take a bath when the sound of the doorbell prevented her from doing so.

Annoyed she made her way to the front door. She wasn't really enthusiastic to find the person in front of it that caused most of her headaches.

House.

"What do you want?" She didn't even try to hide her annoyance.

"Sex."

"Very funny, House… Tell me what you want and then leave."

"I am serious."

"About?"

"The sex." He said like it was the most obvious thing on this planet.

"Forget it, House. Go home and call a hooker."

She was about to close the door again when House suddenly said:

"I thought you desperately want me to go to this stupid dinner party."

Cuddy looked at him in disbelief. "Did you just offer to come to the dinner party if I sleep with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you nuts?"

"Nope… But you are obviously afraid."

"I'm not afraid… I'm indignant. I can explain the difference between those words to you if you want me to."

"You totally have the jitters."

"And you obviously have an illness that damages your brain."

"You are scared shitless."

Cuddy would have liked to slap that stupid grin off of his face but she decided not to do that in front of her house where everyone can see them. "Are you drunk? Or high?"

"I'm as sober as I can be. And I'm here to propose this deal to you. Either take it or – if you are too coward – leave it."

"That is not about being scared or not. This is about rationality and sanity."

"It's about you being terrified about doing something the might be irrational and immoderate for a dean of medicine."

"I'm not doing you any sexual favors in order to get you to this dinner party… You should know by now that I am not like that." She was indignant. She really was. How could he think she would sleep with him to get him to do what she wants?

"I never thought of you that way." His voice was calm and sounded serious. "It would just be two friends having sex. We both have needs. It's better this way than having a One Night Stand with some stranger."

"Friends don't have sex."

"Some do… Besides it's just a one time thing… We both haven't had sex in a while so why not?"

"You don't know if I had sex or not… Maybe I had been screwing a man senseless last night."

"You were at the hospital until quarter past nine… If you had a date you would have been home much earlier to get ready."

He was right. Of course she had had no date. She was so busy with the hospital that she had no time for dates.

"Just tell me if you are going to come to the party or not… "

"If you agree to the deal."

She sighed. And then she did something she shouldn't do. Something she knew she would regret. "You do watch American Idol, do you?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Who do you think is going to win the finale of Friday?"

"Betty "Big Boobs", of course"

"Marcel is so going to kick her ass with his voice"

"Big boobs go for good voice."

"Wanna bet?" She asked in quite a teasing voice.

"What's the deal?"

"If Betty wins you come to the dinner party where you will recieve the check and in return I'll accept your proposition. If Marcel wins you dress up and come to the dinner party where you will behave like a true gentleman. You will take the check and you will smile in the cameras. And… we won't vote for either of them. "

House started grinning. "I'm in." He didn't like the idea of dressing up and being nice but it was totally worth to risk it if he also had the chance to spend a night with Lisa fucking Cuddy.

"Okay." She stretched her right hand out to him.

He shook it. "The bet is on."

* * *

><p>Cuddy was standing in front of House's apartment door and was considering leaving again.<p>

She was on the edge. She had been the whole day. She hadn't even been able to concentrate on work. All she had thought about was the bet and it's possible outcome.

It was totally crazy what they had agreed on. It was idiotic. It was something that just couldn't end good.

It would be most reasonable if she just turned around and left but somehow her body won't move, at least not like she wanted it to. Instead of going away her hand went to the bell button and pushed it.

It didn't take long for House to open up. He was wearing his Stones t-shirt and pj pants. Instead of a salutation he said: "Already thought you backed out of it."

"Never." She shoved him gently to the side so she could enter the apartment. "You should know by now that I keep what I promise."

"I do to… So be prepared and buy nice lingerie."

She rolled her eyes, got rid of her heels and dropped down on his couch. "And you better rent a tux."

"I'll rent a tux if Marcel wins, otherwise I will go there in Jeans and Sneakers."

"If you expect me to sleep with you you better wear a tux."

"That wasn't part of our deal."

"Then it is part of it now."

"Too late now… You should have thought about that earlier."

"Then you can forget the sex."

"Fine. I'll wear a tux." He backed down. Usually he wouldn't do that but he actually didn't care if he had to wear a tux or not. All he cared about was the other part of their deal. The part that involved both of their bodies.

"Good." She leaned against the back out the couch. "You have got something to eat? I'm starving."

"I ordered two pizzas. They should be here in ten."

"What pizza?"

"Calzone for me, veggie shit with extra cheese for you."

She smiled. It surprised her over and over again how well he knew her. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me… You are paying for it."

"And there I almost thought you did something nice for me."

"I don't do nice."

"I've noticed."

* * *

><p>House had paid for the pizzas himself. Cuddy was a friend. He liked her. So it actually wasn't a big deal to buy her a pizza. His bank account certainly will endure it.<p>

They were now both sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching "American Idol". So far Betty as well as Marcel did a good job. Both sang good and both looked great. Right now it was just impossible to say who is going to win.

"He just messed up one note." House said when Marcel started to sing the second chorus of "Good Bye My Lover" by James Blunt.

"He did not!" Cuddy immediately countered.

"He totally did."

"You just wished he had."

"And you just wish he had not."

"Bullshit!" Cuddy took a bite of her pizza slice. "He sung correctly."

"You are not the music expert here…"

"It didn't sound wrong."

"But it was."

She sighed. "Whatever… he is still good."

"He is good but Betty is better."

"She has no chance."

* * *

><p>"Stay tuned. This is the last commercial break before the big decision." Ryan Seacrest said before a commercial of Burger King came on.<p>

"I can't believe that Steven Taylor didn't notice the wrong note." House took a sip of his beer.

"Don't start with it again, House… There was no wrong note."

"There so was."

"It is not even important if there was or not… not even Steven Taylor heard it. So no one else in America will notice it either."

"I did."

"God, House." Cuddy groaned annoyed.

"Keep the moaning back for the sex part of our agreement."

Once again Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You better stop annoying me before I change my mind about the sex part."

"Deal is deal… You can't change anything."

"But I know many moves that can turn out to be very painful for you… Or let's say: That can be very painful to a certain very sensitive part of your body."

He big grin spread on his face. "Ohhhh… I so like it when you talk dirty."

"Oh shut up, House!" She slapped him onto his arm. "You are disgusting."

"You started the sex talk!"

"I did not... You automatically assumed that I was talking about sex."

"Like you weren't."

"Shut up now… The commercial is over." Cuddy turned her attention back to the plasma. Her heart was starting to beat faster with every passing second. The moment of the decision was coming nearer and nearer.

She was scared shitless and at the same time she was excited like hell

"_This is the most important moment in our season. The moment all of us have been waiting for. Either Marcel or Betty will be the next American Idol."_ The host was standing next to the two very nervous candidates.

"_Now please welcome the man who is going bring us the shiny envelope for the very last time this year. Our notary, Mr. Edward Boddington_." The audience on TV immediately started to applaud.

The notary came on stage and handed the host the envelope with the name of the winner.

House looked from the corner of his eye over to Cuddy. She was trying to stay calm, but he knew that she was actually nervous. Hell, even he himself was nervous. Who wouldn't be in such a situation?

When House turned his attention back to the TV he saw that the host was already opening up the envelope to get to know who the lucky winner was. As soon as he had read the name, he closed it again and turned to Betty and Marcel.

"_For one of you this moment will be one of the biggest moments of your life. One of you will now not only get entitled as American Idol but will also get 100.000 Dollars!"_ The audience started to cheer once again.

Neither House nor Cuddy was able to breath normally anymore… their hearts were racing. In the next few seconds they will know if they are going to sleep together. In the next few seconds their relationship will probably change forever.

"_The winner of this year's American Idol is…"_

House would have liked to kick the host into his ass. And he will do it if he didn't finally just say the name of the winner!

_"… Betty McLirren." _The host shouted into the microphone with a wide smile on his face. The audience jumped from their seats and cheered. Betty fell on her knees and was crying tears of joy. Marcel bent down to her and hugged her.

As soon as the host said the name "Betty" Cuddy got a heart attack… Well, not really but for a moment it sure felt like one. She was so busy with processing what had just happened that she didn't noticed that House seemed more than just surprised himself. But that just lasted for a few milliseconds… Then the enjoyment of having won topped it.

"I so knew it!" A mischievous grin lit up his face. "I fucking knew it… "

Cuddy tried to stay calm, she had to play cool now. "If I didn't know better I would think you called the notary and corrupted him into letting Betty win."

"I'd never do something like that." He said indignantly.

She laughed. "You probably even tried to but I doubt that it worked."

"You will never know. Maybe Marcel would have won if I hadn't bought off the notary."

"Boddington is a pro who earns enough money himself… He isn't that desperate of cash."

House fished the remote from the coffee table and switched off the TV.

He then turned to Cuddy. The expression on his face was serious. "You lost." He said in a dry whisper. His look was directed straight into her beautiful eyes.

"I know." She said after he had moved a few inches closer to her.

House bent down to her exposed neck. His nose was almost touching her skin. He took in her unique scent. "Are you ready for the saucy part then?" He whispered teasingly.

When Cuddy felt his warm breath on her throat a pleasant shiver went through her body. "I have no other choice but to be." She hoped that her voice wasn't sounding as nervous as she currently was. She didn't want him to know that she was attracted to him and she especially didn't want him to know how much she actually craved for him to touch her.

His lips touched the skin of her neck for a fraction of a second. Her eyes fell closed.

She let out a soft contented sigh and leaned into his soft touch. She was hoping that he was finally going to kiss her. She was desperate to feel his mouth on hers.

But then he suddenly stopped and simply whispered: "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6pm for this stupid dinner. Wear something nice."

She opened up her eyes again and caught sight of a triumphantly grinning House.

"Keep grinning like that and I'll cut off your balls." She warned.

"I shouldn't be turned on now, should I?"

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

><p>She shouldn't have agreed. It was the most idiotic thing she has ever done. What the hell was wrong with her to propose this bet? What the hell was wrong with her for not breaking it off?<p>

Cuddy dropped down on her bed and let out a loud sigh.

She would like to bottle out. She would like to just break off the bet. Not because she didn't want to sleep with him but because she actually wanted to. She wanted to be close to him. She craved for him and always had.

What if this was all a big joke? What if House was just making fun of her? She was nervous about making a fool of herself in case he comes round and they get far enough for him to realize she's going to actually go through with it, then he stops and ridicules her for wanting him.

She sighed once again and slapped her palm against her forehead.

This won't end well.

* * *

><p><strong>Next evening<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked when he opened up the front door and found House in front of it. "I thought you are so extremely busy that you can't come over for a drink."

"I'm not here for a drink." House stepped past him into his apartment and pushed a tux into Wilson's arms. "I'm here because I need you to iron my tux."

"What?" Wilson thought he might have misunderstood what House just had said.

"My tux is wrinkled!"

Wilson looked at the tux in his hands in disbelief. "Do they have tux-night in your strip-club, if not why the hell do you want to wear this thing?"

House dropped down on Wilson's couch. "Dinner Party."

"Dinner Party?"

"Don't ask, just iron this stupid thing."

"You don't expect me to iron it when I don't know what you have planned."

House sighed. "God, you are the most annoying tattletale in this country."

"Spill the beans or go to your dinner party with a wrinkled tux."

"The dad of the PKU girl wants to invest in the hospital and because of that he throws a Dinner Party where he convivially wants to hand the check over to no one else but my humble self."

"You mean you go to the dinner party of Jeffery Smith?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Since when do you do dinner parties?"

"Since Cuddy agreed to sleep with me if I will be there."

Wilson laughed. "Of course."

"Can you iron the tux now? I've to be at Cuddy's in 20."

"You're picking her up?"

"Isn't that what a gentleman does if he wants a woman to sleep with him?"

"A gentleman would do that without expecting the woman to sleep with him." Wilson said while he went into his bedroom to get the iron.

"That's exactly why I'm no gentleman."

* * *

><p>Cuddy was running around in circles. From the bathroom to the bedroom, then again back into the bathroom and then into the living room just to realize that she has left her handbag into her bedroom. She sighed and headed back into the bedroom to get the back.<p>

On her way back she stopped by the mirror and examined herself once again (for about the 4th time). She was wearing a short black dress with quite a generous cleavage. Her hair was pinned up with a few strands falling down on her shoulders. Her make-up was almost non-existent. She found that sometimes less was more.

Quite satisfied with her appearance she got her high heels out of her shoe cabinet and slipped in in them.

Her heart stopped for a moment when she suddenly heard the sound of the bell.

He was here. House was here.

It's getting serious now.

She was nervous, she was excited, she had the jitters, she was in a fluster! She had no clue how all of this would end, she just knew: She had to go and open up the door now, so House and her could go to this dinner party where she would get the check for the hospital.

Cuddy fished her jacked from the wardrobe and opened up the door.

She was like hypnotized when she caught sighed of House… in a tux!

He looked good in it. Unfamiliar but definitely good.

"Hi." Cuddy said.

"Hi." House returned but seemed completely absentminded.

He lost focus as soon as he saw her. She was killing him with this dress. She was killing him with her cleavage and she was killing him with her beautiful, soft smile.

This woman was the dead of him.

"Can we leave?" Cuddy asked after they had checked out each other for a few moments.

House nodded. "If you think you can get that large super tanker of yours into my car." With this sarcastic comment House tried to cover up his uneasiness.

"If your ego fits in, my super tanker will fit in as well." Cuddy countered, shout her front door and moved passed him in direction of his car.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was absolutely stunned by the gorgeous woman that sat next to him on the passenger seat. Cuddy always looked great. She always was beautiful but today there was something more that fascinated him. He didn't know what exactly it was, he just knew that it got him totally exited.

"I have to admit: I'm pretty impressed. I didn't think you would come in a tux, let alone in an ironed one." Cuddy looked at House.

"I'm full of surprises… I'll prove that to you after this dinner thing." He wriggled with his eyebrows.

Cuddy laughed and said in a sarcastic voice: "I can't wait." The irony about this sentence was: It actually seemed that she really couldn't wait for it.

* * *

><p>House knew that he hated all the people as soon as they entered the restaurant where the dinner party would take place.<p>

He already looked forward to leaving again, even though he was a little bit scared of this moment because this would be the moment in that he and Cuddy had to do what they had agreed on. They were going to have sex.

And as much as he was excited about this part, he asked himself if he really will be able to go trough with the bet? What if he gets lost in the moment? What if she realizes how much he was attracted to her, how much he liked her?

"Dr. Cuddy! Dr. House! Here you are! We already were waiting for you." Jeffery Smith's loud voice brought House back from his thoughts into reality.

"Hello Mr. Smith, it's such a pleasure to be here." Cuddy shook his hand.

"Hi." Was all House said when he decided to let Smith shook his hand as well.

"The handover will be after dinner, so please take a seat wherever it pleases you to." Smith smiled at them and then excused himself to discuss something with the waiter.

"The food really has to be good otherwise I wont survive this." House murmured.

"You are a brave boy, House." Cuddy laid her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will get through this dinner without taking serious damage."

"I hope so. Otherwise be prepared for a law suit."

* * *

><p>The food was indeed pretty good. It wasn't as good as grandma House used to cook but the taste was coming near to it.<p>

He was sitting next to Cuddy who currently was talking with little enthusiasm to a woman that definitely had visited her plastic surgeon too often. House took advantage of her state of distraction and stole a spoon of chocolate mousse from her plate, which tasted oddly much better than his own chocolate mousse had.

When he tried to steal another spoon, Cuddy got hold of his hand and thereby stopped him from doing so. "Keep your fingers on your own plate."

"Your mousse tastes better than mine."

"I'm pretty sure we have the same mousse."

"Don't you think it's safer for your super tanker if I ate yours as well?"

"Forget it House." She smiled. "Or you can forget the other dessert you will get after we leave this party."

* * *

><p>When everyone was done with dessert, Smith decided that it was time for his speech.<p>

He took his fork and knocked (_I'mprettysurethat "knocked" isthewrongwordxD_ ) it against his glass to get attention from his guests. He got up from his chair. "I want to thank all of you for coming. It really means a lot to me… The last few weeks were not easy for my daughter and me. We went from one doctor to another and no one was able to help us until a client of mine recommended me Princeton Plainsboro hospital. Thanks to Dr. Cuddy Melinda immediately could be admitted and was diagnosed within a few days by the brilliant Dr. House who found out that Melinda's new diet products contained minimal multitudes of proteins. But due to Melinda's illness she has to avoid even the tiniest amount of proteins. No other doctor but Dr. House could find out what was wrong with her and therefore I want to thank him and his lovely boss by investing 2 million dollar into the hospital."

Everyone in the room started to applaud.

"Dr. House? Dr. Cuddy? Can I ask you to come over to me?"

Cuddy nodded and gave House a light slap on his upper arm with which she told him to get his ass off from the chair and follow her over to Mr. Smith.

House followed her little enthusiastically. If he didn't know that the sex with Cuddy would be absolutely mind blowing, he wouldn't do anything of that.

When they stood in front of the wealthy man, Smith extracted the check from his shirt pocket.

"I can't thank you enough for saving the life of my kid. I hope this little investment will be used for saving many more lives." Jeffrey extended the check to House.

House took the check and recognized that a photographer was taking pictures of them which he commented with an annoyed grunt and an eye roll.

"We can't even thank you enough for your generous donation, Mr. Smith. I promise you that we will use it wisely. " Cuddy shook his hand.

"Yeah… we totally will." House agreed. "I need a new TV in my office and having a mini bar would be nice as well."

Everyone laughed at House's comment. They all were convinced that he was just joking. But Cuddy wasn't so sure about that. If House really wanted a mini bar he eventually will get one, even though she wouldn't allow it. In the end House usually got what he wanted.

* * *

><p>"I won't do something like this ever again!" House said as soon as they had left the restaurant. "The guys in there now all believe that I'm a nice guy!"<p>

"The woman you have insulted as a plastic doll certainly won't think so." Cuddy said in a dry voice.

"This wasn't an insult. It was just a statement."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "She sure felt insulted."

"Not my fault." House opened up the door of his car and got in.

When Cuddy finally was in the car as well, the tension between them suddenly felt awkward.

"So… Your place or mine?"

Cuddy shrugged her shoulders. "Whosever is nearer." As soon as Cuddy said those words she regretted them. It sounded like she was impatient. But to her surprise House made no comment about it.

He just turned the key and drove off into the direction that would lead them to his apartment.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk during the ride. They both felt uneasy and somehow even uncomfortable.<p>

When they finally arrived at House's apartment, both of them needed a few moments until they got out of the car.

Walking into the building would mean doing the next step and this step was the step that would lead to sex. And as much as both of them were attracted to each other, they were also afraid how all of this would turn out.

Cuddy followed House into the stairway and then into his apartment.

"You want beer or something?" House asked when Cuddy dropped down on his couch.

Cuddy smiled. It was nice of him to ask. "A glass of water would be great."

He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen.

When he was gone Cuddy let out a loud breath… She still couldn't believe that she had agreed on this. It was irrational. It was absolutely crazy.

"Here." House was suddenly standing next to her again. And was offering her the glass.

Cuddy looked up at him and took it. "Thanks."

House sat down next to her. He had a bottle of beer in his hand. "You look good in that dress." His voice was unusual soft.

Cuddy was surprised. She smiled sweetly at him.

Before Cuddy could thank him, he added: "It sets off your boobs perfectly."

Cuddy started laughing. "Thanks." It wouldn't be a compliment from House if there wasn't a sexual comment coming with it. "You look pretty good yourself. I still prefer you in your normal clothes though. In a tux you look a bit like an imprisoned animal."

"Feel free to undress me."

Cuddy chuckled once again but then her expression got serious. "House?"

"Hm?"

"If we really are going through with this we have to lay down some rules."

"And here we go again: The over-rational dean is back."

"If my actions really were that rational I never even would have agreed to the bet in first place." Cuddy sated.

House was clearly annoyed by her mention of setting rules but he asked anyway: "So what rules are you talking about?"

"The first und most important rule is that no one, and with no one I really do me NO ONE ever gets to know about this."

"Okay." He could live with that. I'd be hard to keep it from Wilson but somehow he will manage it.

"And the second rule is that neither of us won't ever use this against anyone of us."

"Good." House was okay with that condition too. He had reckoned for much worse things.

"Okay."

"Can we start then?" He asked and hoped that she wouldn't notice the hesitancy on his voice.

"For all I care, yeah." She nodded. It was clearly to notice how nervous she was about this whole thing.

"Should we… move to the bedroom?"

"Would probably be best."

They both got up from the couch. She followed him into his bedroom.

And there they were now.

Both standing in the middle of the room, facing each other but no one had the courage to make the first move.

It was so weird to be in such a situation but on the other hand it was also exciting.

House made a step closer to her. "I didn't think that you really were going trough with it."

"I'm not as narrow-minded as you think." Now it was her turn to make a step closer to him.

"Oh… trust me. I'm well aware of it that. Deep down, under your façade of the perfect, sober Dean of medicine, you are the same naughty little minx you were twenty years ago." He took another step towards her and was now standing so close to her that Cuddy could already feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Cuddy's lips formed to a teasing grin. She moved her hand to his cheek and decided that it was time to close the gap between them. She got up on her tip- toes and brushed her lips for a short moment against his.

Even tough their mouths touched just for a second, a warm, pleasant feeling spread trough their bodies. It was totally insane how this short kiss had already overwhelmed and fascinated them.

House looked into her eyes and for a moment he believed to see much more in them than just lust. But he ignored this assumption. Right now was not the time to think about things like that.

He bent down to her level, laid his lips on hers and started to kiss her in a slow and gentle way. Her eyes fell closed in the he moment he had touched her lips. And if she had reopened them again she would have noticed that House' eyes had fallen closed just one second after hers had.

Cuddy returned the kiss immediately. She didn't even hesitate for a fraction of second. Her arms went around his neck and pulled him even closer to her.

Cuddy tilted her head to the side in order to give him better access to her mouth.

The kiss got more and more passionate with each passing second. I didn't take them long until their tongues were involved in as well.

When the need for air finally got too strong they were forced to break the kiss.

House looked once again in the eyes of this beautiful woman that was standing in front of him and noticed that her pupils were already fully dilated what told him that she really wanted him. And his growing erection sure told her that he was totally keen on her as well.

House' hands made their way to her hips and softly caressed her there before they moved to her back.

When House' fingers tried to open up the zipper of her dress, Cuddy turned around to give him better access. House slowly opened up the zipper while he started to cover her neck with kisses.

She let out a soft moan which encouraged House to keep going.

A few moments later both of them were down to their underwear. They still haven't dared to do more than just kissing. House' hands neither had touched her breasts nor anything else that was lower than her stomach. But god… he totally would love to touch, to kiss, to cares and to suck her breasts and every other body part of hers he hadn't fondled yet.

Cuddy then decided that it was time to take the next step. She reached with her hands to the clasp of her bra and opened it up. She slowly removed it from her chest and therefore freed her breasts.

House was watching her intensely. His eyes were observing every single move she made. This absolutely had to be the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his entire life. It was nothing big. It was just a woman taking off her bra, something he actually had seen a thousand times but this was something else. This woman taking off her bra was Lisa Cuddy. She was the woman he had been fantasizing about for 20 years.

Cuddy carelessly let her bra fall onto the floor and then extended her hand to him. He took it and let her pull him closer until his bare chest was pressing against her naked breasts.

"To be press up to Patty and Selma feels feels even better than I had imagined." He said in a low, teasing voice.

Cuddy chuckled. She opened up her mouth to return something, but before she could she suddenly felt his warm, soft lips kissing her right breast. And all of a sudden all she was able to utter at this moment was a soft "Mhhmhh."

Her eyes fell closed and a pleasure filled "Ahh" escaped from her lips when he suddenly sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her hands immediately held onto his head to indicate him to keep going. After a few moments Cuddy's fingers started to massage his scalp of that he approved with a quiet grown.

His head soon moved to her other breast and started to give it the same treatment as the other one. He didn't want one of them to feel left out. He loved them both equally.

With each suck and kiss Cuddy got more and more impatient. Her hand went down in between them and looked for his member which was – thanks to its size and its already erected state – not easy to miss.

Her fingers teasingly caressed his dick trough the fabric of his boxers. As soon as House felt her fingers on his member he loudly hissed in a breath. But as much as he enjoyed this, he wanted to concentrate on her first.

He wanted to tease her. He wanted to bring her to the edge. He wanted her to never forget this night.

House got hold of her hand and thereby stopped her from caressing his balls any longer.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"Actually I think that all the rules society had set up are dumb but somehow I think that we men just have to stick to the Ladies first – rule."

Her lips formed to a grin. "You always have been a gentleman in bed."

"As far as I can remember you like it."

"I do."

He let go of her and told her: "Got on the bed."

She did. She usually didn't like orders but this was something else.

Laying on her back on his bed, she looked up at the man with the strong arms and the broad chest standing above her. He looked so unbelievable adorable right now that she wished she had a camera to capture this moment forever.

But when he got on bed as well and laid in between her legs to give her a deep, passionate kiss the missing camera was forgotten.

Cuddy's hands moved to his back and pressed him closer into her, her legs looped around his midriff.

When they broke apart House started to press kisses on her chin, on her chest, on her stomach until he reached her panty line.

He looked up at her. He wouldn't go any further without her confirmation.

She smiled and nodded which was all what he needed to keep going. His hand went into her panties and tried to get them off of her. When he finally had accomplished that, he softly moved his hand over her wet sex which caused her to open up her legs even wider. With that she told him that she trusted him and that she wanted him to continue with his actions.

This was when House' face approximated the very personal part of her body.

When she suddenly felt his tongue teasing her she couldn't help herself: She moaned loudly.

When his tongue entered her, her hands gripped the bed sheets for a bitter hold. Her eyes fell closed, her mouth went open. Various sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. When she felt his finger penetrating her as well a few moments later, she couldn't hold back any longer.

Her orgasm took over her. She shivered and cried out.

Cuddy had a content smile on her face, when she came back from her high. She saw House lying next to her when she opened up her eyes again. A grin was spread on his face.

"Stop with the grinning before I slap you." She said in a quiet but firm voice.

"This isn't really a threat that frightens me, you know?"

"I know."

Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess but House never found her more adorable than at this moment.

She reached out for him, pulled him closer to her and kissed him. She could feel his erection pressing against her tight which instantly made her horny all over again.

While kissing her hand traveled down over her back to his ass where she tried to get rid of his boxers.

When they finally managed it together to get him out of them, Cuddy rolled over to the edge of the bed and fished a condom for the bedside table.

Cuddy already was so impatient that it took her quite a long time to finally unwrap the rubber.

She crawled back to the middle of the bed where House was lying on his back and carefully rolled the condom over his erected member what caused him to groan.

Cuddy stroked him for a few moments before she get up on her knees and moved a little bit upwards until she could feels his penis touching her entrance.

She put her hands on his chest and slowly sunk down onto him. His member made its way into her which caused her to let out a loud moan.

When Cuddy finally got used to his size she started moving. House' hands went to her hips to support her.

With each move she made, House trusted up into her. And each time he did that she let out a moan.

A few moments later House set up and stopped her from moving. He gave her a short but passionate kiss and then turned both of them around so that he was on top now.

Cuddy didn't complain. Right now she was far too distracted to care about odds and ends like that.

House started moving again. This time their heads were on one level. It was the first time they were able to look each other into the eyes while having sex.

And right know in their eyes reflected nothing else but pure lust and admiration for each other. Actually there was a third thing clearly visible in their eyes but both of them decided to ignore it. It was far too complicated and way too scary to pay any attention to it right now.

So Cuddy just decided to close her eyes and enjoy the moment.

When she felt her second orgasm approaching, she reached for his head and pulled it down to her so she was able to kiss him.

The next trust he made send her over the edge… Just two more trusts were necessary for him until he was there as well.

He kept thrusting for a few moments, then he laid down his head on Cuddy's chest.

They were both breathing heavily. Cuddy's hand was buried in his black and gray hair for which she always had had a soft spot for.

A few moments later, when they came back from their height House rolled down from Cuddy and settled on the spot next to her.

They weren't touching each other and neither were they looking at each other.

And suddenly they realized what just had happened.

They really had done it. They had gone trough with it.

They had slept together. They've had sex…

And god, it had been feeling so damn right that it scared the hell out of them now.

This just had been abet and nothing else! It was a one-time thing. A one night stand.

This wasn't supposed to confuse them as much as it just did.

Cuddy gripped the sheets and wrapped it around her body, before she got up from bed and looked for her clothes.

"I suppose we are even now." She said when she had gathered all off the clothes from the floor and then turned to him. She actually hadn't wanted to say it, but she obviously had said it anyway.

"We are." He didn't dare to look into her eyes.

"I guess I can leave then." It wasn't a question. Not really. But a part of her hoped that he would ask her to stay.

He didn't. Even tough he would have liked to. But all he said was: "Yep."

"Good night." She headed for the door.

"Night." He returned, before she left the room.

House sighed.

It had happened. The sex had destroyed their friendship or whatever this weird thing was they had had before.

* * *

><p>It had already been 5 days until they had slept together. 5 days in that they have tried everything to avoid seeing each other. They hardly had spoken more than three sentences. Cuddy didn't even come to kick his ass when he was skipping clinic duty.<p>

It was just weird…

He wanted their banter and their battle of words back.

Without those things work was just boring.

Right now he was sitting on his couch in his apartment and just had decided to get drunk.

Maybe the alcohol will be able to delete the woman that he constantly was thinking about from his brain.

He was about to open up the bottle of Jack Daniels when the sound of the doorbell disturbed him.

House groaned in annoyance. He hoped this wouldn't be Wilson or even worse: the Jehovah Witnesses. Wilson was stubborn but compared to the Jehovah Witnesses, Wilson was easy to get rid off.

He got up from the couch and made his way to the door. When he opened it up and recognized Cuddy in front of it, he wished that it just had been an annoying Jehovah Witness and not the women he actually wanted to forget.

He wanted to ask what the hell she was doing here but that was when he noticed that her eyes were dark and her breathing was faster than usual… She clearly was aroused.

House wanted to say something but he couldn't because when he opened up his mouth she smashed hers on his and started kissing him passionately.

He was surprised. He actually was more than that. He was totally startled!

But after the shock moment was over, he laid his hands on her hips and started kissing her back.

Without breaking apart Cuddy pushed him back into his apartment. When they finally had to break the kiss to get some air, Cuddy said: "No one gets to know about this. Understood?"

"I won't tell a soul." House said, bent down to Cuddy and eagerly kissed her again.

And in this moment both of them knew: This wouldn't be the last time she would stand in front of his door and attack him with kisses that would definitely lead to more.

**-end-**

* * *

><p><strong>So this was it… PLEASE tell me what you think about it! Would mean a lot to me since writing this took me really, really long and lots of patience (and I'm actually not the one who is very talented in being patient) ;)<strong>


End file.
